A Great Home
by canibeanavengernow
Summary: Maybe, Just maybe, with a little love and friendship, can we actually make this house into a home. AkuRoku, Soriku, CldLeo, Zemyx, VincOC


This life I live

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, game, or characters, any possible song I might throw in, etc. I do however own the original character, Kyoko ((Kyo)) , and the plot.

Warning: This story contains yaoi, language, and possible lemons, mature readers only ((I think I'm supposed to say that, but whatever))

Char pairings: AkuRo, SoRi, CldLeo, Zemyx, VincOC and possibly more later.

This isn't a total yaoi, my OC is a chick XD

((….)) my input

(….) character input

'……' thoughts

"….." spoken

Chapter 1

'Our new home'

Axel POV

I remember it like it was yesterday…well it only happened a few months ago, but whatever…

"Are all the papers filled out?" an overly cheery voice asked.

"Yes, ma'am. All filled out and ready to go."

"Wonderful!" the woman replied.

Her name was Mrs. Funderbunder, or Fuckerbucker as Kyo liked to call her. She was the weirdest American woman on the face of this earth. I rolled my eyes at the woman's attitude. I stared out the window, watching the clouds go by. The oceans surrounding the islands were great, or so I thought. I didn't care much for water, but if it was an ugly place then we'd definitely have to leave…or something… once every while I'd feel Kyo's hand grab mine when the woman freaked her out too much.

Kyo's my little sister, we're separated by four years. We looked almost identical save for the fact Kyo's a girl, and a couple inches shorter than me. Her eyes were blue, but our hair color is exactly the same. Her's was straightened however, and most of the time pulled back in a bun or pony tail, whatever she felt like. She wasn't fortunate enough to not have to worry about the outcome after it dried. Mine would just fall into the spikes, while if she didn't blow dry it, Kyo's hair would look like a monster. Kyo would always glare at me when I laugh, or possibly flick me off but I just hug her, or stick my tongue out at her, whatever the situation called for. One Halloween, Kyo got green contacts and we went as twins.

I squeezed back, but there was nothing I could do to make the crazy woman stop her rant. Kyo however could just click the off switch on her aide and not listen to anything for awhile, but then Fuckerbucker would stare at her and make her feel extremely uncomfortable. As amusing as I found it, it was rather creepy. Kyo and myself have been house bouncing for quite some time now, depending on Kyo's condition, but mainly because things just never worked out where we were. It was a little ironic at times, but normally the next house was better than the last, so we don't mind much. It was sorta our fault that the government people had to keep relocating us, with the fire thing and all…we both have this weird ability to control fire. Not sure, but I think our parents had it too, I don't really remember them using it, but then again, you can't exactly remember much when your knocked out, I'd ask Kyo but I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk about it. So since our hands are normally so burning hot, we have to wear these annoying leather gloves to avoid an accidental injury on someone. Our abilities tend to get us in an ass load of trouble sometimes, or injured. Or attacked, well not attacked but the asshole in the car driving who hit us head on was certainly smiling. I had left that one with a few cuts and bruises and Kyo left armless. It's a long story, a lot longer than I'll tell but what the hell ((ha rhyme)). Her left arm was never her strongest growing up, and the mussel around the shoulder was getting weaker and weaker, by some disease…I can't remember what its called…, so anyway by the time the accident happened, one little cut and the thing came right off. Well, it wasn't exactly that simple, but I'm not in the mood to go into gory details…anyway, she now has a super cool metal artificial one that's connected with her nerves so it works like a regular arm, and it looks just as real, save for some of the over lapping metal and the fact that she can take it off. Kyo also has to wear a hearing aide because…well her hearing isn't so great because of a past experience…lets just say she full and completely despises cue tips. I know Kyo's gonna be so mad at me later for telling this, but I think it needs to be said every once in a while so the memory just doesn't fade. As much as she hates it, I can't forget.

My story isn't as dramatic as hers but I have nothing better to do so I'll tell it, Ma and Dad died a few years ago, when I was 14 and Kyo was 10. It wasn't that bad, considering the crappy life style we lived in. Dad had anger management problems and Ma just hated us. I think it was because we looked like her mother, but I don't know if that was the real reason. Our parents were the CEO's of some big banking company, so naturally we were willed to the bank, in other words, if something happened to our parents it would be the bank's responsibility to take care of us (haha, suckers). So the bank assigned Fuckerbucker to us, unfortunately. But as crazy as she was, she got us a good place to live, awesome school, and tons of sweet electronics and other shit like that. So from then on, little flame accidents or just random things got us moved around to a bigger house each time, I think this one is the last though. Now that I'm 18, I have custody of Kyo and I'm in collage. ((I'm not exactly sure how the Japanese school systems run, I think it might be three years of high school, or something like that, and if not, lets just smile and say in this story, it is :-D)) So now we just the monthly check, and I'm going to search for a part time job, mainly in afternoons and such…I'm a little nervous though because I won't be with Kyo as much as I was, but I'm sure she'll appreciate the separation. I know I hated everyone when I became a teen…

"We're here!" Fuckerbucker says.

"Joy." Kyo mumbles.

I smile a little at her comment, and slowly the car pulls to a stop in front of a very old, extremely large house…more like a mansion. There were gates in front of it, and a wall surrounding it. Well if we wanted privacy from our neighbors, we got it. The structure looked…alright, but the foundation looked horrible…I'm not too sure this is the safest place to live…

Normal POV

Roxas was having a great day, his parents were away for the summer, he and his friends saw that cool new movie, his brothers, their boyfriend, and a few other friends all got a game of blitz ball going, and now they were just laying in the grass in the forest by the old mansion. Some friends went home, but the normal gang was still there. Yep, him, Sora, his boy friend Riku, Leon, his boy friend Cloud, and their friend Vincent. Roxas was 16, a year younger than Sora, who was 17, and his oldest brother Leon was 22. Riku was 17, going to be 18 in about a week, Cloud was 21 and Vincent was 18. Not exactly diverse in age group, but freshmen were dorks and they were perfectly fine with their current friends. They were laying in the grass in a circle. Sora was laying his head on Riku's stomach while Riku gently rubbed his head, his other hand rested on Sora's hip. Cloud was lying on his stomach, his elbows holding him up, talking to Leon who was lying on his back, but facing Cloud. They were chatting and laughing silently to each other. Vincent was lying with his hands behind his head, his face, impassive as ever. Roxas was just laying there staring. He yawned and checked his watch. The nice summer day was slowly drifting past them. It was about 3:30 in the afternoon and after doing every fun thing this week, they were out of ideas. They spared, skated, swam, went camping, played every video game, got his favorite ice cream(yaaay), raced, went biking, like everything! In a week! How they managed to do it, Roxas felt he'd never know.

"So, now what?" Sora asked.

"Um…we could go swimming again?" Roxas suggested.

"We did that yesterday!" Riku said.

"We could always go fishing." Leon said.

"Do you know how much munny equipment is?" Sora asked.

"Hn." Leon replied.

"We could go and make new friends," Cloud said, sitting up.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked, sitting up. He saw a black car pull out in front of the mansion, and two people with identical hair climb out. The taller one had a backpack and a duffle bag while the other had a backpack, something slung around the shoulders, along with an electric guitar case, something that looked like an animal carrier and a bag on top of that.

"Oh."

They all stood up, silently agreeing to meet and greet the new neighbors.

Axel POV

"And don't forget to lock up the doors and--"

"Mrs. Fuc-Funderbunder, we get this every time! We know!" Kyo said.

"Well, alright…Axel, make sure the house doesn't burn down this time." Fuckerbucker said.

"Sure." I replied.

'_Crazy skank….'_

"Okay! Bye Axel! By Kyo-chan!" She called out the window as the car pulled away.

"Oh gods…" Kyo said, staring at the car pulling away. I let out a chuckle and she stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled.

"Way to almost let that slip." I said still smiling.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion."

We both then turned to the house and stared at it, debating on whether or not a ditch would be safer than this. Sighing, Kyo looked at me before shrugging and taking one of the keys to open the gate, and walked to the house.

"You know, I wouldn't touch it if I were you."

"Axel, as much as it seems like it, I highly doubt that they'd put us in a house that would fall down if we opened the door." Kyo said giggling. She then went inside, leaving me to stand alone on the out.

"Hey!" An excited voice called out

"Welcome to the neighborhood!"

I turned to see a small brunette boy running towards us, while his friends, I guess, walked up to me as well.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"I'm Sora! Nice to meet you." Sora said.

"Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" I replied.((I had to, I HAD to!))

We were all introduced, and now just making small chat before I invited them in. The house was HUGE. It was defiantly bigger than it looked. There were four stair cases leading to different levels of the house. When you walked in, you were in the giant living room which had a home theater, Fuckerbucker did great this time. I walked into the large kitchen and opened the fridge to see food and drinks already there.

"You guys want some thing to drink? Maybe Fuckerbucker left chips too…"

"Who?" Leon asked.

"Fuckerbucker," I replied, "The lady who looked after us."

"Was that really her name?" Sora asked.

"No, that's what Kyo calls her. Her real name is Funderbunder."

"I guess Fuckerbucker fits then." Roxas said. That boy was so cute, even though he was rather quiet. Not as quiet as that Vincent though, the guy barely blinked. Leon was sort of quiet too, but laughed along with everyone and told a few jokes himself. Cloud was a little like Sora, but just barely, they both had a great personality. Riku smiled, but kept his arm around Sora's shoulder, and every once in a while they'd look at each other and smile, some inside joke between them. He thought it was nice. Cloud and Leon held hands but weren't as openly affectionate as Riku and Sora. I just hope that they don't start making out, that'd kind of be a weird impression.

"Who's Kyo?" Vincent finally spoke up. Roxas and Sora looked at him like he had three heads. Apparently he didn't talk much.

"My little sister, I don't know where she disappeared to." I said, walking over to the stair cases.

"Kyo! Come down!" I called, knowing she might not hear me depending on whether or not her aide was on or in her ear for that matter. I shrugged, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Don't know." I said, grabbing pop cans and some chips I found from the pantry.

"This house is really huge. I think the only thing its missing is something extremely random." Sora said.

"Like what?" I asked curious, what could this house possibly be missing?

"A giant cookie sheet." He said smiling.

I chuckled, true. Suddenly, we all heard shouts of joy and yaaaay coming from the other room, we all walked out just in time to see Kyo come flying down the stairs on a giant cookie sheet and then slam against the wall, and went flying back. Ironic huh?

"Kyo!" I called running over to her. She blinked a few times and looked up at me.

"How many drop dead gorgeous men do you see?" I asked, leaning over to looker her in the face.

"…Um…one, two…none." She said grinning.

Shaking my head, I stood up straight and offered her my hand.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes! It was awesome, I swear." she replied the last part in an odd accent I couldn't place my finger on. She went over and picked up the cookie sheet. She walked by the guys, nodding at them as she went into the kitchen to put the sheet away.

"So that's Kyo." Vincent said.

I chuckled, "Yeah, she can be a punk sometimes."

We all walked back into the kitchen, I 'accidentally', depending on how you looked at it, bumped into Roxas "Sorry," I said with a smile. What can I say? They boy's cute.

He smiled, "S'okay" I could have sworn I saw a pink tint on his cheeks.

"_If you can't see the bright side, polish up the dark and look at that."_

_-Colin Mckay_

Haha! Chapter one finished:-D

I give myself Kudos. Soooo, what did you all think? Yay or Nay? I plan to update this story at least once a week, if I get reviews. So chapter 2 should be up soon. I think that this chapter was long enough, but if you want it longer, tell me,

Also, the mansion I decided was sorta supposed to be like the one in Twilight Town, but then I got to thinking more about Beast's castle, and I like that better. The world is Destiny Islands, well, I tried to make it like that anyway.

And I thought the cookie sheet thing was awesome. My friend did that when she moved into her house, so hilarious.

Questions? Comments? Just have nothing better to do? Flames about Yaoi will be completely ignored. I gave a fair warning, and if you don't like it, then why the hell are you reading it?? ((will someone answer that for me?)) Flames about my writing style will be taken into consideration, but if its stupid, I will ignore it :-P

Fuckerbucker is what my ma and I call our last eye doctor because he was such an asshole XD, his name seriously was Funderburg…or something like that…

Ja mata ne

-Torii Chan


End file.
